


A Love So Right

by carolina_beckerj



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: #MeToo, C'mon Stuart, F/M, Forgive Me, He 'took' the kiss, I DID NOT ask for it, I didn't stop him, I'm Sorry, Un-solicited Kiss, WTF Damien, WTF Keaton, coming clean, confess, i didn't mean to
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/pseuds/carolina_beckerj
Summary: Keaton 'steals' a kiss from Natasha Zapata, late one night.Un-solicited, definitely not welcomed. She agonizes over tellingReade: Patterson and Jane lend their opinions.





	1. It IS Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Zaffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaffie/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [Madita1908](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madita1908/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [Crimson_Pharaoh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Pharaoh/gifts), [PurpleHazeGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleHazeGirl/gifts), [london_calling221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/london_calling221/gifts), [philya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philya/gifts), [MrsDaceyClegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDaceyClegane/gifts), [SaltWaterCowgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltWaterCowgirl/gifts), [Sapph89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapph89/gifts), [CrystalandTragix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalandTragix/gifts), [agentemaria4722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/gifts), [KieranDeForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranDeForest/gifts), [van22114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van22114/gifts), [scarlotti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlotti/gifts), [JuliaWithAJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaWithAJ/gifts), [girlwithtoomanyships](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithtoomanyships/gifts), [snookolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snookolive/gifts).

I can't keep this from Reade..every time I do that: disaster...am I wrong?, Zapata argues.

It's just a KISS-nothing else HAPPENED, Jane points out. Sometimes there are things our Men just  
shouldn't KNOW.

_Fucking KEATON!, _Patterson snarls. NOT victim-blaming, but-is there anything he might  
have mis-interpreted? Before you start 'throwing shit', this is BIG, and we should look at all angles before  
you talk to Reade.

You mean just being a WOMAN?, Tasha spits, stung by her Friend's earlier remark.

Men ARE pretty dense...most of them have never been called out on their behavior, and don't even realize what  
_ they're doing..._AGAIN, not victim-blaming, so can we drop it?

Tasha, it's really up to you. You didn't solicit the kiss, it sounds to me that he kinda stole it...make sure  
Reade hears THAT part.

Tasha, firmly: I'm telling him.

Jane and I support you, OK? Your Man is reasonable and understanding-you're 'getting out in front of it';  
it's not as if you're explaining after the fact. Definitely tell.

  



	2. <em>WTF, DAMIEN</em>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien kisses Jane, TWICE, without permission  
Her GFS offer advice on what to do (re WELLER)

"Guys, this is bad: R-E-A-L-L-Y F-U-C-K-I-N-G B-A-D! Fucking DAMIEN kissed me!  
BASTARD! I turned away for TWO SECONDS, and I as turned back he fucking TONGUED ME!"

A TRUE PRICK, Tasha adds. Remember how he told everyone who would listen (and those who  
WOULD'NT!) about how he boned me left, right, back to left, front to back? ALL FUCKING LIES,  
and it took me weeks to convince Reade it didn't happen. You gotta tell Kurt, J. ASAP.

Patterson says, "I agree. He knows what an ASS Damien is. At that time, Reade DIDN'T...and so the lie  
left a seed of doubt about what actually went down.

"I just barely convinced Weller to start trusting me again...I FUCKING SWEAR-I lose Kurt over this, he's getting  
GREEN-LIGHTED. GODDAMN sniper mission."

Real talk, some Men are getting bolder and bolder with the way that interact with Females...what can we expect, though,  
when Christians and Family Values Hypocrites explained away the AssHOLE in Chief's (or is it CHIEF ASSHOLE'S?), statement  
about grabbing Women by the pussy? Patterson is getting really, really angry.

Tasha says: "The fucked up part is he could probably easily get most any (Willing) Woman he wants into bed WITHOUT the  
added bullshit...I bet if we start CAPPING Mother-fuckers this shit would end TONITE."

A big sigh from Jane. "I should get home, before Weller hears this shit second hand-Bye Girls."

"See ya." 

"Keep your hand in front of your pussy-so that it doesn't get grabbed!"


	3. WEITZ!!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weitz "sort of propositions" Patterson

Patterson is early today; she wants to be available when or if Jane or Zapata need a shoulder  
to cry on. She still can't believe that a highly-placed CIA executive would take such a bold step  
(DAMIEN-he's a whole different NOVEL, that one!, and no surprise at all.) At her work station, there's a  
'post-it' notifying her to see Director Matthew Weitz as soon as she arrives. Shit! _Weitz _a root  
canal would be more welcome. No sense delaying the inevitable...she locks her handbag away, then starts down  
the hall to the Director's office. The door is cracked; she can see Weitz through the small gap. Tapping twice on  
frosted glass with her fingernail to get his attention, the pretty Blonde steps in when he waves her inside.

"Agent Patterson...such a 'vision' of beauty this fine morning. Sit, sit...your lab has been rated #1 among all the FBI  
labs of it's kind in the nation, and it's my great pleasure to recognize the achievements of yourself, and your team.  
I'll make it official once the paperwork makes it through the chain; pay increases, commendations all round...unofficially...  
How's dinner, 8p tonight."

Patterson is so non-plussed that her mind goes blank (just briefly)..."Director...Thank you, so much for the news about the lab:  
it's great to be recognized for your efforts...DINNER, though...I don't think...we should do THAT, my being in your direct chain of  
command. You understand? Sir?"

"It's DINNER, Patterson. Just my way of saying thank you."

Patterson stands. '"I'd rather not, Sir, but thank you. And, I really need to get to that # 1 rated lab and thwart any potential threats...  
may I be excused, Sir?"

Weitz is all smiles. "Of course, I'm keeping you. I'll be in touch, regarding the commendations and such. have a good day."

After wishing him the same, Patterson leaves the office and starts back to the lab, thinking _Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!! _to  
to herself. At her workstation, she can barely concentrate on her coding, until Jane and Zapata arrive, that is. When they are halfway  
to her location, She shoots a quick text to both, re-directing them to the cafeteria. In a far, secluded corner of the room, she fills  
them in on the events prior to their arrival. None of the three is a stranger to the constant 'hitting-on' that the typical woman is a  
victim to daily (or really HOURLY); this though. "Obviously, you turned him down", Jane muses aloud. Patterson affirms this, adding a  
shiver of disgust. It's not that Weitz is an unattractive Man: it's that element of "weasliness" they've all sensed about him. Tasha says," FUCK!"  
Who's NEXT on the Creepo Hit Parade!?"


	4. Reade

On the drive home, Zapata tries to think of the many different ways to approach Reade  
about Keaton's stolen kiss. She's not up to cooking a meal, and so they get carry-out from  
Beatty's Ribs before going home. While they eat, She mentions that they're due to visit her  
GrandMother, and his Parents as well. Reade says that he'll arrange the leave for the visit to his  
Parents; Abuelita is in the city: no leave needed. Tasha decides to broach the subject while they are  
both in a relaxed mood. "I'm going to tell you something, Baby, but first promise that you won't  
go off, OK?"

"T: I should promise not to go off without knowing what I might go off about...OK..."

"It's not that bad: Keaton "sneaked" me with a kiss. I reacted before he could get a full-fledged one in,  
but I promise that I gave him NO ENCOURAGEMENT, none. You know that, Reade. He's been after me for  
awhile, as you also know, but since he never really made an actual _move _, I let it go. Maybe  
_I'M _ to blame for my 'it's just Keaton being Keaton' attitude...Damien Scott from Section 20? He  
did the same to Jane."

"Sometimes "letting shit go"; it leads these guys to consider anything not an outright NO as permission to keep  
'going for it'. Don't blame yourself, though. I can see how his being your boss puts you in an awkward position.  
HANDLE THAT, though-yeah?"

Contrite, Tasha says, "Of course, Reade. Tomorrow. Leave the clean-up for the morning?"

*****THE WELLER'S*****  
Kurt: THIS Motherfucker!!? Just 'boom', out of nowhere...who the fuck does he think he is?! I'm sketchy on local crime,  
but that has to be assault, I'd guess." Kurt is clearly highly irate.

Jane: I almost 'pulled' on him, Weller: I was _this close_...especially after he laughed like a fucking hyena  
after...truthfully, I'm asking Reade to keep me out of any Section 20 ops as much as he's able. It's that or put two in  
Damien Scott's melon.

Kurt: Calm down, 'SHOOTER'...I considered stomping his head in myself, but Section 20 is part of British Intelligence, which  
equals _INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT_: that puts Reade, as well as Weitz in the cooker...

Jane (interrupting: WEITZ asked Patterson out, by the way...Sorry.

Kurt (in an angry growl): What the FUCK is going on in the Directorship?


	5. Weitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HR contacts Matty Weitz about the complaints filed against  
him

Director Matthew Weitz, NYO Federal Bureau Of Investigation

From: Corinna Salas, Human Resources  
Re: Claim of Inappropriate Behavior by Yourself Toward a Subordinate Direct Report.

The undersigned conducted an investigation of alleged misconduct involving the above referenced  
employee. The initial information that served as a basis for this investigation was provided by Ms. Patterson. Ms.  
Patterson's statement was collected via interview on February 17, 2016 (please see Appendix A). The investigation was  
initiated on February 17, 2016, and concluded on March 3, 2016. The list of witnesses who have been interviewed  
follows:

Mr. Edgar Reade, Assistant Director, FBI (Interviewed on February 18, 2016)

Ms. Natasha Zapata, Special Agent, CIA (Interviewed on February 19, 2014)

Ms. Jane Weller, Special Agent, FBI (Interviewed on February 19, 2014)

Ms. Patterson, Director of IT, FBI (Interviewed on February 20, 2014)

Ms. Brianna Plotz, Executive Assistant to the Assistant Director, FBI (Interviewed February 22, 2016)  
The documents provided to the undersigned and reviewed during the course of this investigation  
are as follows:

 One (1) post-it note from Brianna Plotz, alleged to have been received by Ms. Patterson on the following  
date: February 18, 2016.

 An email message dated February 18, 2016 from Ms. Patterson to AD Edgar Reade (cc To Director Matthew  
Weitz), detailing an alleged invitation to socialize outside of business hours by yourself.

 An email message dated February 18, 2016 from Ms. Patterson to AD Edgar Reade (cc To Director Matthew  
Weitz), detailing an alleged invitation to socialize outside of business hours by yourself.

 An email message dated February 18, 2016 from AD Edgar Reade to Ms. Patterson to (cc To Director Matthew  
Weitz), detailing an alleged invitation to socialize outside of business hours by yourself. 

Allegations/Findings of Fact

 Ms. Patterson alleges that on the morning in question, at approximately 0713am, that she was summoned to your  
office. She alleges that after praising the work of herself and her lab team, that you alluded to pay raises, and possibly  
commendations. She states that she took this to mean that the aforementioned were predicated on an affirmative  
response to your dinner invitation. Per Ms. Plotz, she observed Ms. Patterson enter your office, then leave a short time  
later, quote 'clearly agitated and upset'.

 Mr. Reade immediately responded to Ms. Patterson, directing her to report this incident to Human Resources, and to  
copy himself and herself on any and all emails.

 Ms. Patterson further states that you called her quote 'such a vision of beauty this fine morning'.

OPINION

Your actions were clearly outside Agency policy for professionalism, and for prohibited relationships between Executive  
Personnel and their Direct Reports.

RECCOMENDATIONS

Verbal warning to discontinue any and all of the above-mentioned behavior deemed to be outside of Agency policy.  
Avoid meeting with female Agency staff in private. No further action at this time.

Weitz is LIVID. This _FUCKING BITCH _ went to HR? OK, Matty, dial it back. Direct action against her isn't feasible;  
NOT YET. Matty Weitz is a GODDAMN rising star, destined for GREATNESS, and no one is getting in his way. He'll act as if  
nothing's happened, keep his head down...and be MUCH MORE CAREFUL about his 'fishing activities'.


End file.
